


This Mephistopheles - II

by KoreArabin



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Dildos, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: This Mephistopheles has a slight paunch, and his suit trousers rather strain around his crotch.





	

This Mephistopheles is relatively tall.

This Mephistopheles is immaculate in pristine white jacket and trousers.

This Mephistopheles has a slight paunch, and his suit trousers rather strain around his crotch.

This Mephistopheles bites his nails and sucks his fingers, and slouches and slinks across the stage.

This Mephistopheles gestures, louche with disinterest, at Faustus when he bids him stab thine arms. Again - _arms_ , this time.

This Mephistopheles has a delicious Scots brogue, and annunciates his lines beautifully.

This Mephistopheles fights, and fights, and fights against the inevitable. Which is why Faustus, panting and bruised after reminding his demon that he is his _slave_ , ffs, has him stripped and chained in thick irons, his arse canted upwards and his neck, wrists and ankles firmly secured to the floor.

This Mephistopheles only starts to snivel when Faustus face-fucks and chokes the smugly superior sneer away, after borrowing Lust's fucking _enormous_ , and wonderfully anatomically absolutely _accurate_ , dildo, and burying it as deeply in his demon's arse as he possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> The deliciously slinky Sandy Grierson gets it this time.


End file.
